Family Life
by Storygirl000
Summary: Drabbles based around the Aftons being a normal family. You know, besides the fact that one is a serial killer and the rest are animatronics. There will be spoilers for all the games!
1. Ice Cream

**Christmas has come and gone, and my winter break's going to end tomorrow, so here's something new. (SPOILERS AHEAD PROCEED WITH CAUTION)**

 **So, I found out about the Springtrap cutscene in** ** _Sister Location_** **, and HOLY. FUCKING. SHIT.**

 **Yeah, that was basically my reaction. Springtrap's still alive, and he might** ** _not_** **be William Afton/Purple Guy, but his** ** _son_** **, Michael. I still think that Eggs Benedict is William, but I now have doubts about Springtrap's identity...**

 **After making this realization, I realized that the Afton family is pretty screwed up. The dad's an undead murderer, and the kids (including the** ** _FNaF 4_** **protagonist/Marionette) are all possessed animatronics.**

 **So this idea came along.**

 **This story is basically a bunch of drabbles of the Aftons acting like a sort-of normal family. Have fun! (And review!)**

00000

 **Ice Cream**

"Dad, can we go out for ice cream?"

Mr Afton looked up from his newspaper, his eyes resting on his son.

The boy looked...odd, to say the least. For one thing, despite being the youngest kid in the family, he towered over everyone else-including his dad.

For another, he was basically a giant creepy puppet robot thing.

This did not freak his dad out in the slightest. He only sighed.

"Tommy, I've told you more than once: if you want ice cream, ask your sister." He returned to his newspaper.

"But-"

"I'm sorry, Tommy, but that's the way it is," his dad interrupted, ending the conversation.

" _Fine_ ," Tommy groaned, floating off to his sister's bedroom.

00000

Eventually, Tommy reached his sister's room, marked by the sparkly pink hearts on the door. He could hear his sister's singing from outside.

" _If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends, make it last forever, true friendship never-_ "

He knocked on the door. "Hello?"

A shriek of "GAH!" came from inside the room, followed by noises signifying that his sister was once again hiding her karaoke machine. Tommy let out a sigh; seriously, when was his sister going to figure out that her karaoke sessions weren't as secret (or as quiet) as she thought?

"Come in!" she yelled, embarrasment laced in her voice.

Tommy opened the door and saw his sister sitting on her bed. Like Tommy, she was a robot, but she had the appearance of a young, pigtailed girl in clown makeup. The numerous cracks on her face and body signified where she could be opened up to make quick repairs-or do other things.

"What do you want, twerp?" she asked, looking at Tommy.

The taller robot sighed. "Dad said I had to come here for ice cream again, Baby."

Baby let out a groan. "Again?"

Tommy nodded.

Baby sighed. "Fine."

Her chestplates opened up, revealing a soft-serve machine embedded in her endoskeleton. "What flavor do you want?" she asked.

"Chocolate."

Baby nodded. "One chocolate coming right up."

She grabbed a small plastic cup and spoon from her vanity, postioning the former in the right place.

Chocolate ice cream began flowing from the soft serve into the cup, creating a small swirl on the top. Once the cup was full, the achine automatically shut off, and she handed the ice cream and spoon to her brother.

"Thank you," he said taking the treat and floating out.

Baby nodded before collapsing on her bed and sighing.

Maybe she should tell her family about her little hobby.

Eh, maybe another day.

00000

 **I'm pretty sure Afton's daughter was pretty young when she died, but I've made her a middle schooler here.**

 **And, of course, credits for** ** _Wannabe_** **got to the Spice Girls.**


	2. Soaps

**Pretty short, but oh well.**

 **For those who haven't played Sister Location, the show they're watching is called "The Immortal and the Restless". And yes, Michael is still stuck inside Springtrap for this fic.**

00000

 **Soaps**

It was TV Marathon Night in the Afton household. In other words, it was the night Mr. Afton chose to watch every episode of his (now cancelled) favorite soap and forced the others to join him.

Baby enjoyed it. Tommy was indifferent. But Michael?

"Dad, you're killing me here," the eldest son groaned, attempting to claw out his metal eyes.

Mr. Afton rolled his eyes. "Michael, I can't be killing you if you're already dead."

"Yeah, no thanks to _you_."

"I had no idea the ghosts would mistake you for me, I swear!"

Yeah.

"Guys, shut up! He's about to propose!" Baby hissed, pulling attention back towards the screen.

Sure enough, on the screen, the vampire Vlad was about to propose to his longtime (human) lover Clara. _Again_.

"Why do they even try to stay together if they can't stand each other?" Michael asked, clearly bored out of his endoskull.

Baby glared at him. "Because Clara can't support a child by herself, Vlad's financially in deep doggy doo, and both sets of parents want them together. Just shut up and watch!"

"Are you just jealous because they keep at this, yet you can't get a date to save your life?"

"SHUT! UP!"

"Both of you, be quiet!" Mr. Afton hissed.

Brother and sister complied, though not without giving each other a parting glare.

Mr. Afton sighed. "You see, Tommy, this is why you're my favorite...Tommy?"

In the time it had taken for the argument to be resolved, Tommy had drifted off to sleep.

Mr. Afton just buried his face in his hands.

Why couldn't his kids get along?


End file.
